Mark Hawkins
Mark Darrell Hawkins is a character used in World 3: Renegade by Lowri. He is 28 years old, and has the abilities of Phasing, Visual Danger Precognition, Metallokinesis and Storm Generation. During the explosion timeline, he was a Resistance member. He is married to Lola Sanchez-Hawkins, and is the father of Magdalena and Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins. Appearance Mark is tall and medium-built. He is African-American, with dark eyes and dark cropped hair. His hair would curl if he let it grow, which is the reason he keeps it cropped short. His son Stephan and daughter Magda have both inherited this curly texture, as will Charlie. He tends to dress very casually, wearing jeans and simple, colourful T shirts at almost all times. Personality Mark is naturally a fighter, a survivor and a realist. He can cope with a lot, and is usually adaptive. He's mentally strong and can look after himself. He's a tough guy. He can sometimes be too ready to fight, or too unwilling to let others help him. He's very private, and usually builds up walls to keep most people out. Home Mark previously owned a small apartment in Los Angeles. However, he sold this apartment when Lola informed him of her pregnancy, and they bought a house together, still in the city. The family of 4 now live there. The house was once burned in an attack by the Chasers, but was repaired using verbal reality manipulation. Abilities Mark's first ability is Phasing. This enables him to pass through solid objects such as doors and windows, and let threats such as bullets pass through himself leaving him unharmed. He can also enable others to do this, while in contact with them, and he can place his hand inside other people to attack. His second ability is Visual Danger Precognition. This enhances his vision whenever he is in a dangerous situation, and lets him see around corners if there's a trap or danger there. The ability also highlights the danger, making it seem clearer to him than anything else, and it helps him find escape routes. However, it only works for physical dangers, and not for risk of capture or dangers threatening others but not himself. His third ability is Metallokinesis, which enables him to manipulate any metal. It lets him manipulate the movements of metal objects, and the states and properties of different metals. He can also transform one metal into another, manipulate metallic compounds such as haemoglobin within the body, and mimic metal to form a defensive metallic armour. His final ability is Storm Generation. It is the ability to produce different storms. He usually would create a simple thunderstorm, but can also with more effort generate blizzards, typhoons, tornadoes, hurricanes and sandstorms. Currently, he can only produce the simpler thunderstorms. Family * Mother - Keri Hawkins *Father - Anthony Hawkins *Sister - Leigh Hawkins *Aunt - Paulette Hawkins *First cousin - DL Hawkins *Second cousin - Micah Sanders *Wife - Lola Sanchez-Hawkins *Daughter - Magdalena Sanchez-Hawkins *Son - Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins *Future daughters - Melody Sanchez-Hawkins, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Future son - Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins Resistance Mark was a member of the Resistance during the explosion timeline, and joined the cell shortly after Elan did. He was originally fourth in command and was third by the end. The other members were: *"James Martin" *"Keira" *David Stevens *Lola Sanchez *Lily Stevens *Elan Vaughan-Greene *Danny Maxxted History Mark has lived most of his life in Los Angeles. He works in construction, and he manifested phasing on one such job. An accident on the site caused him to be trapped under a collapsed scaffold, until he phased out. He convinced his colleagues that he'd simply managed to slip free. The day after the explosion had been due to occur, Mark was contacted by Lola Sanchez, who was searching for an explanation of why her abilities didn't seem to be working. However, when she tried to demonstrate this to him, her ability negativity caused him to lose control of his newly manifested metallokinesis, killing him. Elan tried to save him, but instead accidentally absorbed all of his abilities. He died, but Lola managed to revive him, the first time she'd used that aspect of her ability. His abilities were returned to him by Elan after she learned that ability negativity could do this. Lola also told him of her pregnancy at this time, and they moved in together. The twins were born nine months later. He asked Lola to marry him at Elan and Danny's wedding rehearsal. A few months afterwards, Lola one day noticed a strange man who acted as if he suspected her of something. Her first instinct was that he somehow knew that she had abilities, which was the truth. That night, he attacked her using oneiric reality manipulation, and would have succeeded in killing her if Mark hadn't used his metallokinesis to give her a protective metallic armour. The attacks continued over the passing weeks, and the pair asked their friends for help. Elan used her telepathy to overcome the mental blocks preventing Lola from identifying the man, which then let her locate him. The three confronted him and Elan killed him. However, the group he was a member of - the Chasers - attacked during Mark and Lola's wedding, and were barely defeated. Lola then expressed a desire to deal with this group once and for all. They discovered the group members' locations and killed them all. Explosion Timeline History Shortly after the explosion, Mark moved to the edge of New York, believing he could hide there. He met James and joined the Resistance. Since then, he has taken part in several raids, manifesting his second ability in one. It was because of him that the cell escaped after the disasterous Yellowgate raid. He has also formed a close friendship with Lola and often hid with her. During the raid on the Homeland Security HQ, he turned back to recover her body, and was shot dead before he could realise his danger. Etymology The name Mark is a Latin name which means "from the god Mars" and also "warlike". This may refer to his fighting temperament, and that he fought during the explosion timeline. His middle name, Darrell, is French and means "from Airel". His surname, Hawkins, means either "a hawker" or "someone who looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.